Beast of Souls
by ShiTiger
Summary: A dark entity is beginning to awaken. What powers are hidden within the soul? Can Ushio survive his fate or will the Revolution occur as prophesied? And what is Tora going to do when he comes realizes the truth behind the creature's identity.  Sorry, no longer being updated.
1. Prophecy

Disclaimer: Ushio and Tora and company do not belong to me. All original characters and references are mine, so don't use them without permission. Thank you.  
  
Writer's Note: Based on the Ushio and Tora anime, as well as the pictures from 'The Illustration of Ushio to Tora'. I will update any changes in rating and additional warnings and hints as I write the chapters. May contain yaoi (maybe).  
  
  
  
Beast of Souls  
by ShiTiger  
  
  
Life. A ripple in the sea of time. Pure eternity escapes in the form of a single delicate tear, glistening in it's fall through the endless darkness. Its descent shattered upon the glowing metal, releasing the bonds locking away the weapon's true soul. Silence, a glimpse of ultimate power waiting to awaken. It is the beinging of the end, or perhaps, an end to the beginning. The world is doomed to revolution.  
  
'Wake Up.' Pools of shimmering elbony silk shifted to acknowledge the calm voice, ears trained on the low rumble that seemed to surround him. 'Wake up. You who have been hidden in the shadow since the dawn of creation. Arise from the barron land of ice and rock, turn towards the everchanging future.' The unknown one lifted, sending droplets of hardened snow and rock fragments to fall unheeded upon the browned earth.   
  
'Take up your soul's redemption, its blade created from the very core of your being.' Slender ivory fingertips trailed lightly over the silver metal, caressing the long wooden base. Power eminated from the symbols embedded into the cold black band between base and head, whispering on the jagged blood silk strands to flow upon non existant wind.  
  
'Open your eyes, let your soul know freedom. You are eternity, born from the fires of creation's womb. Arise and greet the dawn.' Smooth eyelids cracked apart, slitted violet orbs seeing their resting place for the first and last time. Ice covered rock, death polluting the very atmosphere. Silverblue waves made not a sound as they crashed upon the blackened sand. A haunted place filled with a blackness only pierced by a single distant light.  
  
'Embrace the light, it will guide you in your quest. The eternal revolution rests deep within your soul. Humans, monsters, angels... all have known of your coming. They have never looked upon your form, and still they fear you, Bringer of Judgement, for your very existance threatens the world. It is the world that they created, that they cling to for life, the Known.  
  
The light drifted closer, warming the unfeeling form. It dripped red over the darkness, turning the sea to crimson blood, the icy ground into a barron desert. Closer and closer, engulfing all in its path until even the violet was surrounded, embraced in the evermoving radiance.  
  
'Wake Up! Bringer of Redemption.'  
  
'Wake Up! Keeper of Eternity.'  
  
'Wake up... Beast of Souls...'  
  
  
  
...TBC....  
  
Author's Note: I hope you enjoy reading this, I'll try really hard to bring out new chapters as soon as I can and new stories as well.  
  
I have posted my first fic, an Ushio and Tora crossover with Fake under the 'Anime Crossover' category. Please review! 


	2. Uneasy Dreamer

Disclaimer: Ushio and Tora and friends do not belong to me. But, all original characters or identities that I make them assume are mine.  
  
Author's Note: This story is sort of AU to the rest of the manga series. This is my version of the Beast Spear's true powers, as well as who Ushio could possibly have been. Besides, it's fun to change personalities around, well, I think so anyways. Enjoy the fic!  
  
Ch 2: Uneasy Dreamer  
  
~ That dream again.~ Fingers grasped the Beast Spear unconciously. One smooth cheek rested in the palm of his hands as the boy gazed out at the sunlight drifting over the yard. ~ What does it mean?~ Ushio tried to remember, but even now the memory was drifting from his mind as it had every morning for the past week. Still, traces remained. The deep voice had rumbled across the dream landscape, its words felt and understood to the figure but not to the boy's adolescent mind. ~ Another language?~ Ushio thought briefly of the words before their memory hazed in his mind, leaving a hollow emptiness in his soul.  
  
'Hey, brat,' the sharp voice was accompanied with a painful rap of large knuckles on the boy's head. With a yell of anger and fury, the youth jumped to his feet, twisting on agile heels while lifting the spear high into the air.  
  
'Ding! Dong!'  
  
Tora stared up at the spear poised above his head, the boy peering down at him, frozen. The doorbell rang again, insistently. The monster took the chance to make a clean getaway, leaving the boy cursing under his breath as he paced towards the front door.  
  
'USHIO!' The temple boy winced from the shrill voice, staring at the person that had bellowed at him the second he opened the door. Two dark brown eyes glared back at him, hands rested on slim hips over the girl's uniform. A lighter haired girl popped out from behind with a cute morning smile. 'Ohayo, Ushio-kun!' Muyuko clasped her hands in front of her skirt and listened calmly as her best friend Asako proceeded to give their classmate the third degree.  
  
Narrowed silver eyes gazed down upon the unsuspecting humans, a large grin spreading over the tiger's face. He enjoyed watching the boy get chewed out by a female, especially that one. A snicker trembled in the air as he stretched lazily and hopped off the roof, just in time to land on the youth's shoulders as he was getting ready to walk away.  
  
Ushio didn't even glance up. He knew Tora would likely come along for the ride, even if it was just to bother him. Stupid monster. Ushio bit back a sigh, what a way to start the day. First that dream, then Tora hitting him, then Asako yelling at him. Oh well, same old, same old. Except the dream. The idea still bothered him, something was definitely strange and familiar about that place. He shivered slightly, remembering the chill of ice and the dark rock under his feet.  
  
'What's wrong, idiot? Are you afraid I may decide to eat you?' the demon taunted, claws tightening ever so lightly on the boy's shoulders. 'Baka! Who the hell would be afraid of a jerk like you?!' Ushio hissed loudly, bonking the beast painfully on his hard skull. The monster cursed loudly and swatted at him, only to have his claws held back by the cold metal of the Beast Spear. Tora froze on instinct, every hair on his body trembling with sudden shock. The weapon pulsed waringly, every vibration felt and dreaded by the monster. A soft hum rose into the cool morning air.  
  
Tora didn't move, he couldn't move. It was as if the spear itself was holding him in that place, scanning him, trapping him once more with its power. The hum slowly grew, becoming deafening to his large ears. Tremors crept up his spine, spreading through his body in a web-like pattern. Darkness crept into his gaze, until the world was stained by the pure blackness of nonexistence.  
  
TBC....  
  
Author's Note: Well, how was that? I'm kinda writing this piece by piece, because I haven't really figured out exactly what will happen. Tora's just too fun to play with. I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Bye! 


	3. Immortal Realization

Disclaimer: Hi! Ushio and Tora do not belong to me (wish they did, but oh well). I know I haven't updated in a while, but here is the next chapter. Oh, Tora x Beast of Souls(sort of shounen-ai even though this beast has no gender, it is a he/she, that's all I can say for now). Oh, and some Ushio x Asako (x stands for couples or love), Ushio + Tora (+ means friendship or bond)  
  
  
  
Immortal Realization  
  
  
  
The beast stood, getting his first look at his new surroundings. An icy wind drew his mane in all directions, even daring to creep through his thick fur to send an unknown chill through his entire body. Silver slitted eyes traveled over the ice covered mountains, the rocky barren landscape that seemed to be frozen into a state of forever. Only his youkai powers allowed him even a glimpse of such a phenomena, given that the forbidden place was covered entirely by a thick ebony cloud.  
  
A slow movement drew his eyes, causing the monster focus on the base of the mountain where a figure stood silently. Lengths of black hair draped over silken robes, strong youthful form easily noted beneath them. Long ebony lashes trembled upon smooth pale cheekbones before violet globes rose to meet his own. The slitted pupils, so familiar in their depths, yet so hauntingly different. Those eyes held no trace of recognition, merely peered deep within to touch the monster's very soul. That's what frightened him, those eyes that seemed so dead, yet burned with an inner flame. This creature, no matter what the resemblance to the Master of the Beast Spear, was not the boy, Ushio. No, it was something more dangerous, more deadly then any other. Tora knew, just by looking at the youth, if he really was so young as he seemed, the monster doubted that, that he was pure death for any who dared to cross his path. Ok, right now that just happened to be the monster himself.  
  
Unsure what to do, and feeling more than a little terrified from the appearance of this youth, Tora found himself frozen in place once more. After all, running wouldn't help him for who can escape Death?  
  
~I am the Beast of Souls.~  
  
Tora jerked as the voice echoed through the landscape, its silvery touch drawing a light shiver from the monster. The youth stepped closer until they were barely an arms length apart. The violet eyes seemed to be studying Tora, searching for something hidden beneath the surface. A strangely twisted smile appeared on the boy's face, showing a glint of fangs in his mouth. ~Not the boy. This creature is...~ Tora thought to himself, but was interrupted once more.  
  
~The boy? No, I am not him and he is not me, and yet... we will be one soon.~  
  
Tora flinched as a single pale finger touched his fur, trailing over the black stripe that stretched his upper cheek. ~Fuzzy, like a kitten. I've never eaten a kitten before, I wonder how they taste.~ This time, Tora did jerk away, putting distance between himself and the strange youth smiling calmly at him. Personally, the monster didn't even want to think that the boy might be suggesting his death, after all, he was the one who once at humans, not the boy. But, this wasn't the boy. Whatever this creature was, no matter its human-like form, it was more deadly than any monster on Earth, even more powerful than Whiteface.  
  
~You call me male, see me as human, and yet you know I am not either of those. I have no gender, for I am immortal and have no reason to procreate or love. I am a creature who has been alive since the dawn of time, waiting for the day to come when the world would know revolution. That day is arriving, little tiger. Will you be able to defend the Earth on your own? Don't expect your "Boy" to help you, for he is already marked. See my power and know your fate!~  
  
Tora's eyes widened as the air started to hum around him. A white glow erupted from the spear, circling around them both, turning the air into waves of silver and pulsing blue. The youth's own black mane soaked up the light, curling around him in long white waves. The once violet orbs turned completely gold save for the same slitted black pupils that stared back at him. ~Understand my power. Know my strength. No one can defeat me, for all who try will be eliminated. The time for revolution is near.~  
  
Then, the white light swallowed him up, leaving behind a faint loneliness that spread through his soul. Floating in the sea of pure light, the beast could do nothing but wait.  
  
'Tora. Tora...' A strangely upset, yet calming and familiar voice filled the monster's ears. Opening his great white eyes, Tora found himself laying flat on his back in the middle of the human sidewalk. Deep black eyes were staring down at him, relief filling them as the boy noticed he was awake. Strange, Ushio never seemed to care if he was hurt, after all, the boy was the one hitting him most of the time. Tora groaned to himself, his body feeling annoyingly heavy for the first time in centuries. ~Definitely not as young as I used to be.~  
  
'Come on, fuzzball. Get up. People are staring at us, well... me anyway,' Ushio was complaining, trying to get the beast to stand. 'Give me a second, brat!' Tora growled as he rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up. Seconds later, he was towering over the petite youth and glaring around at the normal surroundings. ~What the hell just happened? Was it a dream?~ It was confusing, and the monster hated being confused.  
  
'Tora, you ok?' the boy's voice snapped him from his thoughts. Tora glared down at the youth who was watching him with... concern? No, that couldn't be right. The boy was a monster hunter, why would he be worried about Tora? Fingers touching his arm made him nearly leap out of his fur as he stared wide eyed down at the youth. Ushio's dark eyes were hidden as he just stood there, hand upon Tora's arm. It was almost as if he didn't even realize what he was doing. The monster finally forced himself to rip away from the touch, flying off to figure everything out, and leaving a stunned boy to stare after him.  
  
~Tora. What the hell just happened? Why do I care? Usually you're being such a pain in the ass that I don't worry if you get hurt. But, when you just blacked out like that, it really did scare me. After all, what power could possibly make you fall besides the Beast Spear? And, you seemed so out of it when you awoke, like you were still lost in whatever dream you'd had. I just wish that I had the power to protect... everyone. Because, something is about to happen, I can feel it, but I don't know how to overcome it. I wish you'd help me, my friend... but we both know that monsters don't help humans. Not monsters like you anyways.~ Ushio's dark eyes deepened as his thoughts awakened a voice within his soul. One that knew the future, but merely whispered riddles, never full truth.  
  
~The revolution is near. We will be one again, soon... very soon.~  
  
...tbc...  
  
Author's note: I'm so sorry this took soooo long to update. But, I do plan on writing the rest even if it takes forever (hopefully it won't). 


	4. Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Ushio and Tora. I do own the Beast of Souls, however, so don't use him without my permission. Ushio x Asako, shonen ai/yaoi (sort of) Tora x Beast of Souls  
  
Awakening  
  
~What did he mean, revolution? That creature... so powerful.~ Tora's mind was overwhelmed with the memory of his little encounter with death. The monster's large orange form flew through the wind, not caring as to where he would end up. ~Is there anyway to stop this thing? What did he mean, when he said the brat couldn't be used against him? That kid has the power of the beast spear... hm... but, that creature too carried the spear, with even more grace and ability. It was as if the weapon was as much a part of him as his own limbs. Such a tremendous energy...~ The beast shivered as he recalled the white haired one.  
  
Large white eyes blinked as the monster became aware of his surroundings. Setting down on the thin wire fence bordering the rooftop, the beast watched the students flocking out of school below him. Yes. There he was. His gaze landed on the boy who was laughing with the two girls striding beside him. The brat, he didn't even realize he was in danger.  
  
Leaping down, he followed them as they headed out of the schoolyard.  
  
~*~  
  
~Why the heck is Tora stalking us like that?~ Ushio resisted the urge to glance over his shoulder. The demon usually preferred to perch on his shoulders and embarrass the hell out of him, but today... today he was acting really strange. 'Ushio,' Asako interrupted his thoughts, glaring at him. 'H-hai?' he stuttered, trying to cover up his slip in attention. 'You didn't forget, did you, Ushio-kun?' Mayuko asked lightly. 'Forget?' his mind whirled. Oh, just great. Now Asako was going to...  
  
'I knew you'd forget. Everytime...' the girl ranted on and on. Tora sighed to himself, wishing for nothing more than to rip out her tongue. She was just too loud, even for a human. And seeing as how Ushio didn't seem to be listening to her either, he probably felt the same way. Ok, not the ripping out her tongue part, but anything to shut her up. ~Stupid human child. Feh! Love is a strange thing, makes me glad I'd never do something as stupid as falling for a creature like her. He's so weak, allowing himself to be pushed around like that.~  
  
The monster blinked as he refocused on the group's conversation. 'It's going to start soon, lets hurry,' Mayuko urged them towards the park. Even Ushio was smiling again, grinning like a little kid who'd just gotten a new toy. ~What the heck is going on?~ Tora sweatdropped as he saw the mountains of people lining the streets and hurried after the trio. ~Everyone has gone nuts.~  
  
~*~  
  
Ushio laughed, before shutting up. Following the girls through the small forest, he glanced up to see the sun nearly directly overhead. It was almost time. To his surprise, he could no longer see the girls ahead of him. Worried, he rushed through the branches, almost shocked at how easily they parted for him.  
  
The beast spear master stared around in awe when he found himself in a beautiful glade. Amazingly enough, everything seemed at peace there, unbroken by the sounds of normal humans tramping around. It was as if he'd found a magical wonderland only for him. Glancing around, his thoughts strayed back to the girls and he nearly took off to find them again. Until... something stopped him in his tracks.  
  
The voice was back. Echoing in his head, urging him to relax, to stay in that serene place for a little longer. The boy turned to find the perfect spot highlighted by the sun in the center of the emerald glade. His body felt drawn to it, his legs moving on their own until he was standing directly in front of it. The spear hummed gently, though not from the presence of evil. It was... calming. The youth felt heavy, his body sinking down, laying directly in the sun's gaze.  
  
The heat burned around him, that was when he remembered why they had been in the park in the first place. ~The eclipse. It should be happening any moment. But, you're not suppose to look at the sun when it happens, or... or something bad could happen...~ His ebony eyes felt the pull as they stared upwards, his body frozen in that time and space. Something bad...  
  
~*~  
  
Tora growled as he followed the boy, almost loosing him. The branches seemed to push him away, the forest itself trying to stop him from reaching the youth. ~Shit! Something is going to happen, something bad...~ He grunted as he fell onto his stomach into the glade, his entire body aching. Lift his eyes, he felt his body freeze, his eyes transfixed on the sight before him.  
  
The eclipse had begun. Even as the moon and sun merged, the transformation began. At first, it only seemed like the boy himself was staring at the sight above him. Until the monster saw his eyes. His normally deep black eyes were becoming violet, his breath coming out labored. His short hair shivered without wind, his entire body shaking. Even as the beast watched in horror, the youth threw back his head, fangs glistening in the pale light. His hair flowed out, long... but it was not the normal transformation of the Beast Spear's bearer... no, it was very different.  
  
Tora couldn't help but notice that the long black strands seemed alive, flowing in the air around the boy's body like long snakes. The black school uniform seemed to rip apart on its own, a long white robe appearing on his naked and changed form. ~He most certainly is not male now.~ Tora's thoughts were interrupted when the moon and sun became one. The light seemed to empower the creature before him, the body moving gracefully to its feet. In one hand was the beast spear, glowing with the same light as the youth. Ushio's head suddenly snapped around, slitted violet eyes focused upon him, like they had been in that other world. Silence stretched between them, the beast wondering what the hell he'd gotten himself into and how the heck he was going to survive...  
  
...tbc...  
  
Author's Note: Updated again! Yeah! Ok, the first appearance. Please review everyone. I'd love suggestions, because this fic seems to be writing itself piece by piece. Bye! 


End file.
